A Present Past
by joyfullil'writer
Summary: A Time-Travel story with my own little something mixed in. Please click story to read summary inside, too long to place it here sorry! MadaraxNarutoxHashirama


_**Disclaimer:**__** Don't own Naruto. **_

_**Summary:**__** The Keeper of Time is a fickle being; able to stop, rewind, forward or even change the reality of time itself. No wonder Kami and the other godly beings placed different kinds of rules the Keeper is forbidden to disobey, but the Keeper is ironically very impatient and gets easily bored, so when he sees an opportunity to entertain himself, a few loopholes on the rules won't be too much now is it? Especially when the Keeper chooses Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto to entertain him. Now sent to the past on a whim by a bored God, Naruto has to deal with not only a war between two rival clans, being the only jinchuriki in existence but also keep two powerful clan heads from falling in love with him. Kami, why him!?**_

* * *

**A Present Past**

_"Hmm... Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto huh? Yosh! I may not be able to change things the way I want because of those stupid rules but it didn't say I can't change things to save a doom future using a champion. Hehe, that's a perfect reason to give Kami later if she ever asked! Now my little Naruto-chan, time to give you a blast to the past!"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dangers of a Bored Time Keeper**

Within the planes of God's Domain, one specific god is currently lounging under a large oak tree out in the holy garden of Eve. If the other gods could see this god right now they would most certainly whack him upside the head for being stupid, why? Because this god was sitting upside down, legs hanging in midair above his torso, his head on the grass looking at the blue sky from the space between his legs and his back against the tree. Really, what kind of super being acts so damn childish? Well, this god apparently and what's worst was that this god was Chrono, _The Keeper of Time._

Now when asking a mortal what they thought about the god that governs the fabric of time, they'll give you the usual and sage-like answers; _"very wise" , "undisputed wisdom over mortal affairs" , "hawk-like attention to the rules of time" _and the most favorite of them all, _"patient"._ Impressive how mortals could gleam such assumptions towards the Keeper, unfortunately for them NOT ONE OF THEM ARE REMOTELY CLOSE TO DESCRIBING THE KEEPER!

The Keeper rules time yes, but if Kami and the other gods ever give him full reign over his domain again then the whole worlds would fall into unimaginable chaos. Now you might be asking why such a thing would happen under the the powerful gaze of the Time Keeper? Simple, he has a freakin _mindset_ of a teenager; completely irresponsible with his powers that one time he fast forwarded the growth of a small stream just so that he could watch the cute little animals play in it, too bad the damn stream turned into a gigantic waterfall now known as _The Niagara Falls_ also killing any cute animals with it. He also has no ounce of patience whatsoever proven after the fiasco about a giant volcano during the dinosaur age, he apparently wanted to see a bit of old fashion fireworks and did not want to wait for it naturally, so deciding to up the volcano's age to speed things, needless to say that was the end of the Dinosaurs Era. But the Keeper's worst trait yet is his constant feeling of boredom.

Every god in every domain were warned beforehand whenever Chrono got bored because it meant only one thing, he was going to start screwing a lot of thing that don't want screwing. So much crap had to be cleaned up after whenever Chrono got bored and the gods are getting really sick of it, heck they even appointed a god whose sole role was to clean up Chrono's mess ups, poor guy. Anyways, after his last screw up Kami and her fellow gods have decided that Chrono needed rules to insure his powers don't twist the mortal plane, Chrono of course vehemently disagreed but with his past records he was quickly overturn,. Thus Chrono's new rules were placed and made effective immediately, failure to abide by them and he will be sentenced to one year of lectures with Eidyia, _Goddess of Knowledge, and _Metis, _Goddess of Wisdom _as well as with Hestia, _Goddess of the Hearth _in lessons of patience. Needless to say, Chrono dutifully followed the so called rules.

After that, well lets just say peace and tranquility seem more abundant than before within Gods Domain, and where Chrono is currently sulking upside down under a tree.

He was bored, so eternally bored, ever since the restrictions on his reign with his powers he never got to have much fun like the old days. He could still prank other gods even without the aid of his powers but that could only entertain for so long, down in the mortal plane there was abundance of fun, which he was now forbidden to do, blah! They're all just prunes, sitting and doing boring things like just watching the mortals and guiding them cryptically from afar, I mean come on! Why not instead of just watching them like statues, why not go down there personally and fix the damn problem?

The mortals are just going to keep repeating the same mistake over and over again if we keep our distance and not point out the obvious. Sighing, there wasn't much point in complaining about it, he knew they wouldn't listen, something about gods not meddling with mortal affairs unless in a dire situation that include the worlds destruction, yeah right, what mortal would _want _to destroy their world? Shaking his head Chrono, bored already with watching the sky, picked himself off the ground and opened a portal to his own realm, upon arrival he gave a bored sweep of the place and sighed, so many things he could do but can never be allowed again, he walks towards his chair infront of his own Mirror World, a circular table with a liquid surface, its use varies from god to god, his allows him to see the flow of time on every world.

To him, as the Keeper, there was no past, present, or future just a constant flow of time, he could still see an _individual's_ past, present and future but that's it everything else is a whole picture, like a never-ending movie clip. He sighed again and was about to stand when a sudden scene of a blonde from his Mirror World caught his eye, intrigue he tapped the liquid surface to see the scene more clearly, as he did the water begun to swirl distorting the images before finally stopping and on the surface an image of blonde blue-eyed teen wih three whisker marks on each cheek was shown. Curiosity peeking he tap the surface again this time to see this individual's life story, his eyes slowly widen when he watches this young man's life, from his horrible and painful past to his semi-ok present.

Currently the teen is in a position called "Anbu Captain", narrowing his eyes a little he placed his hand flat on the surface and made a sliding motion, the image begun to shift quickly passing different moments of the teen's future life until the images stop abruptly on a specific part of his life, war. Chrono scoffs, what is it with mortals and war? Do they _want _to reduce their numbers until they go extinct or something? He shakes his head and focuses back on the image, the teen seems to be center of this war. The _Biju_ huh? The nine unique beings that once formed the _Jubi_ once upon a time, man that was one mistake Kami's going to hold over Yami's head for a _very_ long time.

He chuckles, the kid was interesting too bad his world was a bit too damn twisted in the near upcoming future, apart from reviving an army of the dead... Wait, what the hell? What's Shinigami doing giving out his souls so freely like that? And they say I'm irresponsible, che unfair bastards. Suddenly an idea popped into his head as a grin forms on his face. Not only will this idea keep him entertain for a while it might also prevent the brat's world from being doom to annihilation, nodding his head he stood up from his chair and walked towards a shelf holding his hourglass staff, he holds it tight feeling his power coursing through his body, he walks back to his Mirror World,

"Hmm... Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto huh? Yosh! I may not be able to change things the way I want because of those stupid rules but it didn't say I can't change things to save a doom future using a champion. Hehe, that's a perfect reason to give Kami later if she ever asked! Now my little Naruto-chan, time to give you a blast to the past!" exclaimed Chrono.

With that he taps the surface of his Mirror World this time with his staff, the image of the teen began to rise from the water and slowly start to enter the hourglass on top of his staff, when the water image of the boy was completely absorb he retracts his staff and walks closer to his Mirror World and touches its surface with his hand, after a sliding motion an image of a different world formed, he steps back and lowers his staff and taps the hourglass top on the surface again, the water image of the boy slowly oozes out and starts to merge with the water world, as the process finishes Chrono smiles mischievously soon he starts cackling like a mad man, he calms down just enough to observe his little stunt, "Good luck to ya, Naruto-chan." he laughs again and walks away.

On the surface of the Mirror World an image forms, a blonde teenage boy was on a war torn battlefield in the middle of two factions facing each other, one side wore black attires with high collars with an uchiwa symbol on their backs, the other side wore similar clothing but with accompanied battle armour that cover their bodies and the symbol of varja on their shoulders and backs.

* * *

_**Hope you all like. Peace out!**_


End file.
